


Nocturne

by carzla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou isn’t narcoleptic. Really. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

It wasn’t that he was narcoleptic, which caused him to be continually sleeping throughout the day. It _really, really_ wasn’t. He could swear it on the sheer awesomeness of Fuji-kun’s Hakugei.

If anyone actually bothered to ask him for the reason when he was in his not-so-sleepy moods, he would say that he just found that life was very uninteresting most of the time. Tennis was about the only interesting thing that could keep him awake at certain moments of the day. The rest of the time… well, he’d rather catch up on his ‘beauty sleep’.

But that was just what he’d tell people… although it was a half-truth. He had an entirely different reason on why he really _needed_ to sleep in the day:

It was about the only time he could really sleep somewhat peacefully.

Ever since a certain Hyoutei tennis club captain walked – no, _strutted_ tall and proud – into his life, he no longer could have a decent night’s sleep. Most especially after he was called onto the Regulars team. The night was just… just… _far too busy_ for sleep ever since.

Why?

Well, it was simply because Atobe liked enjoyment that stretched unusually _late_ into the hours of darkness.


End file.
